


Depths of the Sea

by daiki



Series: Pirates and Mermaids AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, i need an older yuri so here we go y'all, ice skaters are turned to pirates and i regret nothing, phichit is here for the entertainment, the only reason he isn't killing him yet is bc yuuri doesn't approve, viktor is a man in-love and yuri just wants to drown him, viktor thought being a pirate was all fun and games, yuri is done with everybody's shit, yuuri is both annoyed and amused with viktor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiki/pseuds/daiki
Summary: The last we’ve heard is that Viktor’s determined to chase after the infamous captain of Eros with his own pirate fleet. Years later, new alliances are formed and old ones are destroyed all for the sake of saving the seas from a more sinister entity. Sequel to The Crystal Tear (yes, you have to read that first for this to make sense).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean 4 (which means that I altered some terminologies) and One Piece (bc pirates hello I can’t leave my fav anime out)

Chapter One: Another Beginning

 

-

 

“Shall we accompany you, Viktor?”

The aforementioned captain gave a wry smile at his first mate before shaking his head lightly to indicate his negative response.

“I doubt this will take long, Chris.”

His crew nodded and let him pass through from the ship towards the concrete bridge that was connected to the main Marine Headquarters in the Pacific.

The moment his feet touched solid ground, he walked with extreme confidence towards the main building where the Seven Dieu were asked to meet—and being part of it made his attendance compulsory.

He barely gave attention to the whispering Marines that he passed by. Besides, he already knew that he and his fellow Dieu were the topic. After all, after the formation of the Seven Dieu was made, it had created quite a large ruckus to the entire seas. It was unheard of for pirates as himself to create a deal with the Marines.

A win-win deal in his opinion.

He paused for a little while as he waited for the large bronze gates to open. He tapped his foot impatiently and looked straight ahead of him, where he saw some marines hurrying to open the gates for him. The moment it finally opened, he hastened his steps towards the supposed hall the meeting was to take place.

At the corner, he turned right and let out a small whistle when the oak door of the meeting room was finally within his sight.

Suddenly, his eyebrow rose when he felt movements in the shadows. His hands slowly made its way to grasp the sword in his left hip and silently waited for an attack. True enough, within a split second; he might have been thrown off a good five meters away if he wasn’t prepared.

His sword clashed with another one and he smirked when he recognized his attacker.

However, not one to lose, he twisted his sword and side stepped before delivering a punch in the gut to the other person he was currently dueling with. He heard a small grunt of pain from him and upon seeing his chance; he pointed the tip of his sword to the person’s neck.

“I wouldn’t dare move if I were you since this sword has been tipped with a viper’s poison,” he stated calmly.

The other person seemed immobile for a while before laughing hard.

“Ah! Your skills haven’t grown rusty, my friend!”

He smirked before putting his sword back in place; and held his hand out to help the fellow pirate up.

“I could say the same thing to you, Stephane,” he acknowledged.

“Always so modest, Viktor!”

“Well if the both of you are done re-acquainting, then perhaps we could start the meeting, ne?” asked a sleepy voice from the now-opened doors.

“You both seem fine, gents,” commented Stephane as he glanced over two of the other Dieu—who were wrapped around each other in a carefree manner (well, at least the dirty blonde man was).

“Gents? I don’t want to be called that,” was the immediate reply from the Dieu who was taking over the Indian Ocean.

The Dieu of the South China Sea let out a hearty laugh at the one beside him, “Ahh, Micky, there is nothing wrong with that title, is there?”

“Are you sure you’re a pirate, Emil?” replied the other, “And stop latching on to me!”

“Of course I am! But enough of that,” Emil turned to Viktor and gave him a peace pose, “Yo, Viktor! I haven’t seen you since Blackbeard’s incident which was around five years ago, ne?”

“I see you both are doing well yourselves,” Viktor greeted back.

“Let’s go in, let’s go in already!” protested Micky.

The moment Viktor entered the room; he had to avoid a poisonous dart and bullet at the same time—courtesy of the Dieu of the Caribbean Sea and Black Sea respectively. He heard a whine of dissatisfaction from the dart thrower and gave the Amazon, Mari, a victorious smirk in which the latter ignored and drank her tea instead.

“Ehhh, I missed,” complained Jean Jacques Leroy as he put away his gun.

“Really now, people—we haven’t met for so long and this is how we greet each other?” stated Leo de la Iglesia, the Dieu of the Atlantic Ocean.

“We’re pirates—we don’t do handshakes and kisses on the cheeks,” Micky reasoned out as he and Emil settled in the couch.

Mari snorted from her position in the table.

“What’s your problem now, woman?” growled Micky.

“Nothing much,” she stated as she took a small sip from her tea, “except that I was wondering who’d want a kiss on the cheek from you.”

“Don’t mind her,” Emil lightly reprimanded Micky with a grin on his face, “She just missed all of us so much since there are no men in her island.”

“We don’t need men,” snapped Mari.

“Touché,” chuckled Stephane.

“I see that all of you seem quite fine,” spoke a voice.

The Seven Dieu turned their attention to the speaker but none of them made a greeting of some sort. The aforementioned speaker took note of this before nodding lightly to himself and walked towards the window side in the room that over-looked the Pacific.

“Let’s start with the basics, shall we?” the man looked around, “attendance.”

“You’re such a funny man Yakov!” laughed JJ and was later joined by both Emil and Stephane in his mirth.

Yakov clicked his tongue in annoyance and continued speaking as if he wasn’t interrupted just a while ago, “Caribbean Sea?”

Mari threw him the cup she was drinking from—which he avoided easily.

“Atlantic Ocean?”

Leo gave him a tight bow.

“Black Sea?”

JJ continued laughing—

“Mediterranean Sea?”

—and so was Stephane.

“Indian Ocean?”

Michele Crispino, or commonly known as Micky, merely grunted in acknowledgement.

“South China Sea?”

Emil Nekola gave him a mock salute before sticking his tongue out.

“And of course, the Pacific?”

Viktor Nikiforov held his gaze.

“I suppose you are wondering why you—the Seven Dieu—are called here today.”

“Not really, can we go now?” murmured JJ as he and Emil started playing cards.

Once more, Yakov ignored the disruption, “There has been…unrest in the seas as of late. And us, the Royal Navy, believe that the cause would be one of the Four Yeux.”

Everybody stilled.

If the Seven Dieu were the pirates who made a deal with the Marines—they would “work” under the Marines but have more freedom in a sense and at the same time, the East India Trading Company would be in their side—, then the Four Yeux were the ones who were clearly against such dealings—thus, a fight often ensues between both forces.

“Which one?” Viktor immediately asked.

“The Yeux of the Pacific,” answered Yakov.

Viktor let out a harsh laugh, “Nonsense! _He_ is in my jurisdiction and I would have been aware if _he_ was doing something out of the ordinary.”

“Is this about the entire marine fleet in the Caspian Sea overthrown?” asked a pensive-looking Stephane.

“What happened?” asked Leo.

“As the Mediterranean is the closest to Caspian Sea, the marine fleet there had called for our help about a week ago. My crew and I had rushed there—however, once we arrived, there was not a single soul alive anymore. And in the distance, _his_ fleet was calmly sailing away,” Stephane explained.

“It might have just been coincidence that they were there at the same time,” Viktor interjected. His fists were currently balled up and he was shaking in both disbelief and anger.

Both he and _that man_ made a deal—and if what they were saying were true, then _he_ did not honor their agreement at all.

“But just recently, they put up an aggressive force on us,” Mari hissed in a very displeased manner, “ _He_ was not supposed to be in the Caribbean! We were caught unawares; as the tide rose up; _his_ fleet was suddenly upon us. _He_ sunk one of my ship and Yuuko was gravely injured. I will _not_ forgive _him_!”

“Was that the “big clash” everybody had been gossiping about?” inquired Micky.

“Yes,” answered Mari, “The marine were unable to come,” at this point, she shot a disgusted look at Yakov, “and surprisingly, our aid came in the form of Eros.”

“Woah, woah, woah! Another Yeux helped you fend off his fellow Yeux?” questioned an incredulous JJ.

“Eros’ help was greatly appreciated which was why we offered them refuge for the night.”

“Refuge? What for?” demanded Viktor.

Eros was not weak. Why would they need refuge?

Mari chuckled darkly as she stood up, “ _That man_ , I believe, has found alliance with someone too powerful that damaged Eros thoroughly.”

“Who is it?” Yakov queried—his interest piped up.

Mari glared at him, “We do not speak of that creature’s name.”

Viktor growled in irritation, “This is not the time for you to follow your tribe’s tradition! I need the name!”

“Obviously a newbie,” sneered Mari.

“Hey! What is this all about?” shouted Micky as he stood up too from his position.

“If it is who I think it is—then Mari is right,” spoke Stephane; and everyone turned to him, “The sea is a dangerous place not only because of natural calamities but also of dark sorcery that befall its heart.”

“Sorcery? Blackbeard is long dead,” Viktor argued.

“We are aware of your exploit Viktor Nikiforov,” Mari stated, “But Blackbeard’s sorcery is merely but a fraction. And since you are so worked up on knowing who destroyed Eros,” she smirked at him, “then I suppose you should know first that a certain crew of your beloved Yeux is currently down in the dungeons beneath us.”

“What?!” Emil asked in a very startled manner.

“Better yet, how did that happen?” Leo joined in.

Mari twirled her hair before glancing at all of them, “We may have appreciated Eros’ help that time, however, as one of the Seven Dieu, I still have the duty to annihilate them.”

Viktor’s blood ran cold at the implication of her words.

“It was unfortunate that Eros had escaped, but this certain crew had been badly hurt and thus would only slow down their escape. I believe you are all aware of the name—Yuri Plisetsky?”

There was a great surprise in the air as the Dieu stated their disbelief.

“And this has happened, when, exactly?”

“Around a week or so ago,” Yakov replied.

Micky snorted.

“And Eros still hasn’t done anything about it? This is unheard of!”

“That’s the question isn’t it?” Yakov said, “Why is Eros still not getting their crew mate back? Why are they still quiet until now? Are they part of _his_ unknown plans? What is their motive? Questions about Eros—that we still don’t know the answers to.”

“If _he_ had truly found an ally in the darkest depths of the Sea, then it is impossible for Eros to be working with them. There is surely a motive as to why they still haven’t rescued Yuri Plisetsky; but if I am certain of one thing—their captain would never abandon a crew member; Yuuri Katsuki is better than that,” Viktor stated in an unwavering voice as his gaze was focused on the sea.

“I second the motion,” Micky murmured in.

“I agree too,” Emil grinned.

“I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you, though,” sneered Mari.

Yakov nodded, “Anyhow, I just want each one of you to be always ready. We’ll never know what happens next, nowadays. Understood?” he glanced at the Seven Dieu before finishing the meeting, “Dismissed.”

 

-

 

“Prison doesn’t suit you.”

Yuri lifted his eyes and it fell upon an able-bodied man. He huffed in annoyance when he realized who it was.

“Well, you might have helped me out, I suppose—if only you weren’t one of those bloody Dieu.”

“No need to be so harsh, Yuri.”

“Piss off old man. The entire Eros fleet is unhappy about your course of action. Maybe we should have left you to die back then, instead.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

Yuri rolled his eyes at him as he crossed both his arms and legs.

“I think we both know that my captain would have not been pleased.”

Viktor smirked, “Glad to know he still loves me, then.”

“Who said he still loves you—you bastard of a Dieu?”

Viktor did not respond but just smiled lightly before his expression turned serious.

“Yuri, why don’t you work for me? You know, so that you could be freed from the cell of yours?”

Yuri stared at him for a moment before laughing like crazy. His laughter continued for a long while and Viktor waited for him to finish.

“Work under you? Bah! Are you out of your mind? Eros would soon be coming here to get me!”

“True,” agreed Viktor, “But you’re going to be putting them under graver danger since they have to infiltrate the main headquarters of the Marines. If you work for me, I’d be able to get you out of here and after a few months when the watchful eyes of the marines finally leave, you can go back to them already.”

Yuri paused for a moment. Viktor Nikiforov actually had a point but there are still some things he had to make sure of.

“What makes you so sure that after you bail me out here, I’d really be working under you? I could be lying you know,” he sneered.

“Nah,” Viktor smirked as he started opening Yuri’s cell, “I know him. He won’t settle for those who can’t keep their words as his crew.”

The lock was removed and Viktor held out his hand.

“Deal?”

Yuri snorted.

Viktor ignored the less than stellar behavior, “Great. We set sail tomorrow,” and with that he grinned.

Yuri resisted the urge to bash the other pirate’s head in the prison walls.

_Ah, the things he does for his captain. That pig better be thankful for his restraint._

 

-

An unconscious body of a marine dropped to the grown with not much noise as two figures stealthily made their way inside the marine headquarters.

The first one looked at the book of names of the prisoners being held and scanned through it. Once the name he had been looking for had caught his eye, he immediately closed the book and signaled the number “five” to his companion.

The second person nodded his head once in understanding.

The both of them ran towards the entrance of Level One and the first person held out his hand to make his companion stop for a while.

“We won’t split up this time,” he whispered.

“Alright,” the second figure whispered back.

As the first one was about to open the gate to Level One prison, he stifled a light laughter as he saw his companion arranging colorful pins in his hair.

“Ready?” he asked.

The second person grinned in response as he looked straight to burgundy eyes.

-

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Mari and Yuuri aren’t siblings in this story.  
> 2\. This aged-up to 20 Yurio is inspired by this art: yukipri (@tumblr) /post/152487293964/i-only-have-a-short-window-before-my-body-changes (the 25yo version with the low pony tail hnng)  
> 3\. If you know One Piece, then the Dieu (“God”) are like the Shichibukai and the Yeux (“Eyes”) are like the Yonkos. 
> 
> If you have requests or scene/character suggestions, I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IT (bc im weak af i only know how i want this to start and to end but what happens in between is still floaty to me lol)


End file.
